


Big Rats

by i_like_musicals_and_draw_abit



Category: Wizard so so: fun magical adventure!
Genre: Barry is the essence of "its not a phase", High-school au, Other, Wizard so so - Freeform, i've never been in a relationship in my life can you tell, ive also never written anything before can you tell, poly rats, the rat band are poly, this is a joke i swear-, uhhhh yeah, what even is this, who play music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_musicals_and_draw_abit/pseuds/i_like_musicals_and_draw_abit
Summary: When Barry got stuck in a group project for music, he didn't expect his group members to be bearable, let alone likable.
Relationships: Butterfly/Dragonfly, the rat band/the rat band
Kudos: 8





	Big Rats

**Author's Note:**

> Rat band high-school origin story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna haunt me isnt it?

Barry looked out his window where rain poured down outside. His reflection stared back at him, pale brown fur and small black eyes, in a small frame. The only light source in the dark room came from a lamp on his messy desk with notebooks and pencils thrown carelessly on top of it. He sighed and looked down at Chromebook, reluctantly opening it. Blueish light flooded the room again as various messages from a group chat titled _“project or whatever”_ appeared.

_L@rry <3: So after school? _

_Garry_therat: sure_

_Garry_therat: how bout 5_

_L@rry <3: Gotcha! _

_[Garry_therat had left the chat]_

_L@rry <3: Did you get that? _

_not_online: yup_

_not_online: wait where_

_L@rry <3: Just meet me at the front door, ill show you. _

_not_online:_ _k_

_[not_online has left the chat]_

_[not_online has joined the chat]_

_not_online: wait do u have an instrument_

_not_online: like that i can borrow_

_L@rry <3: I think so_

_L@rry <3: do you know how to play the ukulele_

_not_online: no_

_L@rry: well you can learn!_

_[not_online has left the chat]_

Barry rolled his chair away from the desk dramatically and plopped onto the floor. he walked over to his lamp and turned it, filling the room with darkness. he felt his way over to the bed and threw himself facefirst onto his mattress.

So five was when the torture would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fybfiefmcsklddmeifjkefcalalkmdnjwq thanks for reading this mess

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one is short, it's just like a prologue, yeah I cant write


End file.
